I'll always remember you
by Shaded Whisper
Summary: A Rememberance day Malink fanfic, Link dies in a fight and leaves something special behind...


**I'll Always Remember You**

**Well, this is a Remembrance Day fic… and… it's a Malink, so I'm sorry for all you people who think it is a bad couple, Link dies and leaves a surprise behind. Um… And I don't know how old they are… so… you can just imagine whatever age it is that you think fits… **

**Disclaimer: (I haven't ever added this before, but er… just trying?) Well, obviously, I don't own Legend of Zelda or I wouldn't be here, now would I?**

* * *

Malon sat by his grave, sobbing quietly. Her salty tears fell onto the freshly dug earth. She looked at the tombstone. One hand went out, slowly, and touched it. It was so cold. So lifeless. And he lay below, just like this. Cold. Lifeless. As she touched the stone, she remembered, cold and clear, the day it happened. 

She had been bustling about as usual, cleaning the house, taking care of the ranch. Link was out, in another fight somewhere. She knew, he'd told her a week ago. He'd told her he'd be back in a week, in other words, that very day. But he wasn't back yet. Malon didn't mind, he was always late. Well, most of the time.

They'd married a year ago, so Malon had the ranch which she inherited from her father, so she and Link lived on the ranch. She'd been heading toward the hen coop when she'd heard hooves. Heavy, thudding hooves. "Epona?" Malon raised her head. It didn't sound like her sweet pony. _'She's a full-grown mare now, Malon.' _She reminded herself.

She tuned. There, astride a tall black stallion was a messenger. One of the king's messengers. Malon's stomach dropped. _'Pull yourself together.'_ She admonished herself. Still holding the egg basket, she walked over and said "Welcome to Lon Lon Ranch, what may I do for you?"

The man looked down at her and asked, "Are you Mrs.Malon?"

Trembling, Malon whispered "Yes…"

"I have come to inform you that your husband-" he begun.

"You mean Link?" Malon interrupted.

The man seemed annoyed. "Yes, I mean Link." He glanced at his watch. "I came to inform you that your husband has been involved in an… accident… and he has…"

Malon whispered to herself, "No… he can't… he can't be…"

"…So the funeral will be in five days. Good day to you." He tipped his hat and rode away as abruptly as he arrived. Malon sat down, still shaking and slowly set down the basket.

She just kept repeating "It's a nightmare, he's not dead, all will be fine tomorrow, you'll wake up, he'll come home, and Epona will be back…" And slowly, she stumbled up the stairs, leaving her chores undone.

The next day had dawned cold and bleak, and she'd spent the time sitting in an odd lethargy, only eating a little, and sleeping early.

She'd gone through another four days like that, four, terrible, horrible days, while the ranch animals were left unattended except for the occasional food and drink.

Yes. That was what had happened. Malon thought as she sat there while all the mourners started to leave. Nearly everyone had come to pay their respects to the Hero of Time. But their grief was nothing compared to hers. She stared at the dirt, unblinking, and then started when somebody touched her shoulder.

"I'm truly sorry. It's my fault, I asked him to go…" whispered Zelda.

Malon turned in surprise at Zelda. She hadn't even seen her yet…But then, she was lost in her grief. "No… it wasn't you. Don't… don't blame yourself… I just wished I could've said… goodbye…"

Zelda whispered "I know…" Then fell silent.

The two women sat there in silence, both lost in their own thoughts.

"Epona's ok." Zelda suddenly said. "She's been patched up by the best vets. If you would like her back…"

Malon looked at her. Epona. She'd love to have her back… but it was so painful. So painful. She gave memories of Link. Painful memories… "I…"

"She'll help with the recovery." Zelda said softly.

Malon didn't need to ask what she meant by "recovery." "It's just hard… knowing he won't be there for me… anymore…"

Zelda replied "I know. We were great friends. I'll miss him. So much… But… take Epona. You'll find a little surprise too. We discovered it the day after…"

"Discovered what?" Malon asked, although, she hardly felt curious.

"You'll see… "Zelda said, smiling just a little. That faded though, as she turned to look at the grave again.

"Guess I have no choice huh?" Malon asked, also smiling, but then, she turned and looked at the grave as well. "Link…"

* * *

"You can do it! Come on Epona! Push!" Malon watched the little foal come out, and expertly wiped it clean. _'I guess Zelda was right…'_ Malon thought back to the day, but then noticed the filly chewing on her sleeve. "Hey!" She gently pried the sleeve away and watched the small horse. It looked like Epona, but her mane was very red, like fire. "Wildfire…" Malon looked at the filly again. "Yes. Wildfire-that's your name." The filly whinnied and it was almost as if she understood what Malon had said and liked her name.

* * *

Malon still hadn't discovered the father of the filly, though it had been three months. She slowly went out to the field and took out the ocarina Link had given her. "Fairy boy…" she whispered and played Epona's song. Epona came running, with Wildfire in tow. She'd grown strong now, and was a beauty. 

Malon patted them both on the heads and looked outwards. As the wind whipped the horses' manes, Malon saw something. "Link!" There. His face was there. A moment ago…

Then, on the breath of the wind, a voice, hardly heard, whispered "I'm sorry Malon. Wildfire is how you can remember me. Epona and Wildfire. Please, forgive me, and never forget me…"

I could never forget you!!! Malon wanted to scream. She looked at the two horses beside her. Epona… Epona was in foal the day after… he… he… died…When one life left, another had come… Had Link…?

Then, the two horses whinnied and, looking out into the sky, the two horses beside her, looking out as well, Malon whispered, "I could never forget you. I will always remember you Link. Fairy boy… My fairy boy… I will always remember…"

* * *

**Well, that's it! It was a one-shot, because I suck at chapter stories… The horse thing, I know the gestation period is... unusual... but.. um... forget that...I hope you like it! Read and review! And please, don't flame!  
**

–**S.S Shadowed Sun**


End file.
